What in the World Just Happened!
by guardin of dragons
Summary: New Story! Yay! Okay so this is an AU. Basically any Ocs that are in this story are mine and I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Other than that I suck at summaries. Enjoy.
1. 1 How it began

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

It started out as a normal day or as any normal day for Crystal and Harry Potter. Today the Potter twins were preforming in front of at Hogwarts. Harry was tuning his guitar while waiting for the rest of the band. "Please tell me that we can do this." said Harry to Crystal who was sipping water. Crystal looked at him and smiled. "Har, it's going to be fine. We practiced this there is nothing to fear. Calm down and take a deep breath." said Crystal as she soothed his nerves just as the last three members of the band walked in. "Good, everyone is here. Now how long before we are demanded out there?" asked Crystal as she looked at the three. Theo walked forward and sat down next to Harry while Seamus and Neville looked at each other. Seamus answered her, "The Headmaster is saying we are needed out there now." Crystal raised an eyebrow before standing up and put on the last of her makeup. "Well if he is asking then we should go then." With that Crystal finished up and watched as Theo picked up his guitar along with Harry. Seamus had his keyed piano already out there and Neville had grabbed his drum sticks and they all walked out of the ROR and down to the Great Hall.

They stopped outside the doors and took a deep breath and made sure no one noticed them as they entered. Sighing in relief that no one noticed, they took their seats at the nearest table toward the stage. When Crystal nodded her head, the others relaxed and watched the other performances. Crystal sneered at her 'famous' brother Jason the Boy-Who-Lived as he tried to sing. She turned to the others around her table and nodded her head. The others waited until Jason was done. Then the lights off and Crystal along with the others got up and walked on to the stage. Nobody couldn't understand why the lights didn't come back on right away then there was a sound; it was a strum of a guitar followed by another strum. There was a spot light and it was shining right on Harry as he started playing on his guitar followed by the Neville on the drums and one by one the stage started to light up as each band member started to play. The only spot that was still dark was the center where Crystal was standing.

The last of the lights came on and by that time the rest of the band and been playing. Crystal swayed and looked up. There were gasps throughout the Great Hall as Crystal continued to sway then she brought the mike up to her lips and started to sing. Everyone couldn't believe it as Crystal struck the high note and continued to sing as the rest of the band got into it. Jason looked at his siblings in envy and "humphed" and turned away from the stage to watch his parents' reactions. His mother Lily Potter looked like she had gone into shock while his father James Potter didn't even look shocked; in fact he looked proud for his siblings on the stage.

James was happy that Crystal and Harry where following what they wanted to do and not what Lily wanted. James remembers the first time Harry picked up an instrument and started playing.

~Flashback~

It was the triplets fifth birthday when it happened. Jason was outside with the rest of his little friends with Sirius watching over them. James looked around but couldn't find Harry or Crystal, so he asked Remus for help. Together the two of them went looking for the two missing five year olds and heard music coming from James's music room. It was the one room, Lily refused to step into. Peeking in, both James and Remus where in shock for there was little Harry and Crystal. The two five year olds where playing on the piano and guitar.

James walked into the room with Remus following only to their dismay; the twins stopped and ran to a corner shaking in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you Harry, Crystal." said James as he got down on his knees. Harry started to inch forward only to be stopped by Crystal. "That's what mommy said before she smacked us around." Hearing Crystal speak clearly for a five year old was amazing only it quickly turned to anger towards Lily. Remus also got down and said, "Oh cubs, we aren't like her." And that was all it took for the two to run to them.

~End Flashback~

James felt a touch on his knee, looking up he saw it was Remus who tilted his head in a silent question. James shook his head and looked back at the stage, smiling at his children. Crystal looked out into the crowd and saw her dad and Remus smiling at her. Grinning, she turned back to the band and nodded her head towards Neville and the others. They started to walk off the stage when someone stood up and yelled, "Another song!" Crystal and her band stopped at looked at the person, who was Blasie Zabaini, Seamus's boyfriend that had shouted out. Grinning Crystal turned back around and the others took up their instruments again. This time the song was a little slower and had more emotion in it.

"**Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that'll never be home**

When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home**"**

**Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home**

At night she whispers to her baby girl

**"This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home"**

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers "Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"

"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home"  
This is our temporary home"


	2. Not a new chapter sorry!

Dear readers and other authors,

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD!**

**copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums please!**

Thank you


End file.
